Bajo Presión
by Crystal Luna
Summary: Una pequeña continuación a El Regalo Perfecto. Un casi fic de cupido. Ryro.


**Unas breves notas:** Bueno, creo que tras que estoy algo tarde para subir este fic para lo de cupido, tal vez parezca que no tenga nada que ver con esta festividad. Peeeero, si van a este otro fic El Regalo Perfecto, podran ver que si tiene algo, un "hint" a San Valentin... y vuelvo a repetir, un poco. Reconozco que no es adecuado para entrar al concurso pero como le prometi a Tarik que lo haria, pues lo hice. Lo prometido es deuda. XD Espero sea de su agrado.

-X-

El despertar con un hombre en su cama era una experiencia única, una que le brindaba la sensación de completa felicidad. Se sentía deseada; segura… y amada también. No quería levantarse ni regresar a dormir. Rogue admiró a John quien dormía sobre su estómago, observando detenidamente cada detalle del hermoso rostro que había sido suavizado por el sueño. Sólo el brazo sobre la almohada y sus hombros desnudos estaban al descubierto, porque en algún momento durante la noche ambos terminaron durmiendo bajo la frazada. Él estaba desnudo debajo de ésta. También lo estaba ella.

Después de lo que compartieron, ese pensamiento no debió haber hecho que se ruborizara, sin embargo, de todas formas lo hizo. Y su curiosidad causó que sus mejillas se enrojecieran aún más. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de echarle una buena ojeada a su cuerpo anoche. Quería hacerlo pero no era lo bastante atrevida para levantar la frazada. Cuidadosa de no despertarlo, ella deslizó los dedos a través de ese pelo rubio suave. No quería despertarlo pues se le veía tan pacífico, toda la dureza en su rostro había desaparecido. Recordando todas las cosas maravillosas que él le hizo en la noche, ella volvió a ruborizarse… otra vez. Ella nunca habría pensado que John pudiese ser tan… creativo. Él superó cada posible obstáculo que su piel proporcionó, haciéndole el amor, consumiéndola con una mezcla única de pasión y dulzura salvaje.

La curiosidad ganó lo mejor de ella. Mordiendo su labio inferior, ella deslizó lentamente hacia abajo la cubierta. Que el Señor lo bendiga, tenía un cuerpo espectacular –a pesar de ser delgado- irradiando una fuerza sutil. Observó algunas cicatrices; ella temía preguntarle cómo él las consiguió. Pero toda esa piel masculina le fascinó; esos hombros fuertes, ese trasero tentador y piernas largas. Ahora, si tan solo él se volteara…

-¿Te agrada lo que ves?

Ella sofocó un pequeño grito, él la había pillado en su descarado desliz lujurioso. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Tirando de la manta hasta su barbilla, ella se sentó derecha. No era lo bastante atrevida para mirarlo; ella sospechaba que él debía tener una enorme sonrisa tonta.

-Ahora es mi turno.

-¿Para qué?

Ella todavía no le miraba.

-Para darte una ojeada, por supuesto.

Ella agarró la manta ferozmente, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Mientras luchaba con su pudor, también lo hacía contra los avances de John.

-John. - ella abogó por ecuanimidad.

-¿John qué?

Sin dificultad alguna pudo captar la risa en su voz. Se estaba burlando de ella. Era un absoluto desafío mantener agarrada la manta mientras le pegaba a las manos de John para alejarlas. ¿Por qué la timidez repentina? Era increíble después de todas las cosas perversas –y deliciosas- que él le hizo a ella en la noche anterior, no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse así. Sosteniendo la manta con firmeza, ella saltó de la cama.

-Ahora lo estamos haciendo más interesante.

Él hacía un juego de la situación y sintiéndose indignada, se giró con rapidez para enfrentarle. Gran error; él estaba de pie totalmente desnudo. Miró hacia el otro lado al tiempo que sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas. Ella de seguro debía tener el tono más profundo del rojo en su rostro. Se sentía tan consciente de si misma. ¿Por qué él no se sentía de igual forma? _"Marie, por favor recuerda que él es un hombre."_

Su modestia escandalizada, ella jadeó, -Cúbrete, John.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo?

-Solo hazlo. – su voz se escuchaba algo contrariada… y muy alarmada. John suspiró. Las mujeres eran criaturas extrañas que solamente se amaban y cuidaban, nunca se intentaba entender su extraño razonamiento lógico. Aun así, él no pudo contenerse y continuar provocándola.

-Pues, carajo, no quiero hacerlo. - él contestó y añadió con una mueca lujuriosa, -No querías acaso darme una buena ojeada.

-¿Porqué no te vas derecho al infierno y te pudres allí? – le replico ella muy airada. ¿Acaso no sabía ella lo mucho que él se excitaba al verla enojada? Comenzó a sentir la sensación familiar en lo profundo de su estómago; él la deseaba otra vez. No debió haberse sorprendido, él nunca conseguiría cansarse de ella, incluso cuando envejeciera y necesitara un bastón para caminar. Él logro tomarla desprevenida. De manera furtiva, la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, serpenteando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Rogue reconocía que era irracional de su parte, pero su proximidad logró que su alarma interna comenzara a repicar. Esos fuertes brazos la alzaron en vilo y caminaron con ella a la cama Él se sentó, acunándola en sus brazos. Finalmente, ella decidió ser valiente y mirarle al rostro. Su mirada era tan intensa que aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

-Te ves hermosa en la mañana, especialmente después de haber sido amada como es debido por mi…. - esa voz profunda y gutural hizo que todo su interior se tornara en fuego líquido. Ella frunció el ceño; imbécil arrogante. Sin embargo, ella odió admitir que él tenía razón. La había amado correctamente.

Sí, ella era toda una visión; el suave brillo marrón de sus ojos, mejillas rosadas y esos labios deliciosamente hinchados. Ella era el cuadro perfecto de una mujer bien amada. Él deslizó una mano por su pelo sedoso mientras que su boca se posaba en la femenina. Sus labios se movieron cuidadosamente sobre ellos al principio, como si saboreara el momento y con todo ello, el gesto era firme. Ambos sabían que él no debía besarla; ella sabía que debía detenerlo… pero los _"no debería" _nunca parecían trabajar cuando ella estaba alrededor de John.

Sus sentidos despertaron de un modo violento, todo su cuerpo vibrando con estos y él la besaba solamente, las mantas alrededor suyo, no permitiendo que ambos cuerpos tuviesen algún tipo de contacto físico. Todo ese calor masculino increíblemente maravilloso que se desprendía de sus labios, debilitándola y suspiró dentro de su boca. Cubriendo sus manos con la manta, las colocó en su pecho para empujarlo y así detener el beso, aunque ella estuvo muy tentada de no hacerlo. Su mutación había comenzado a surgir.

Ella podía contener su manifestación por algunos minutos pero todavía no lograba contenerla totalmente. Los ojos masculinos habían adquirido la tonalidad más oscura del cobalto, -¿Así pues, qué quieres hacer hoy?

Para su horror, el estruendo en su estómago contestó por ella. John arqueó sus cejas, -Creo que estoy conjeturando al decir que uno de nosotros quiere desayunar primero, ¿no?

-Oh, sí. Uno de esos grandes desayunos con todo; crepes, huevos revueltos, tocinetas, tostadas francesas…

-Estamos hambrientos esta mañana.

Levemente avergonzada, ella cabeceó.

-Muy bien. Pediré uno. - y John buscó el teléfono en la mesita de noche cerca de su cama.

Rogue inclinó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, escuchando esa voz profunda mientras él ordenaba. Por primera vez, desde que llegó con John, observo el lugar. El cuarto era excesivamente grande y muy lujoso. Una diminuta cosquilla de sospecha le hizo preguntarse cuanto saldría separar un lugar como ese pues no era difícil ver que era un lugar altamente codiciado y que debía ser muy costoso.

-John. - le llamó tan pronto él termino la llamada telefónica.

-¿Sí, bebé?

Rogue se irguió para mirar fijamente su rostro, -¿Cómo pagaste por todo esto?

No se debió de haber sorprendido al ver su sonrisa engreída, -Pagando por ello, por supuesto.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero.

-Marie, puedo pagar todo esto y más.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, apenas frunciendo el ceño, - ¿Que tan bien estas en términos económicos?

¿No estaba un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta? ¿No debió ella haberla hecho antes y no después?

Era asombroso cómo ella descubría nuevas expresiones en el rostro de John a cada momento. Él tenía esta sonrisa petulante la cual curvaba su eterno puchero. Y es que con John cualquier cosa era posible, -Lo suficiente bien como para tener una cuenta en un banco de Suiza y para tener acciones en Frost Internacional.

Ella abrió los ojos, casi no le creía, -¿No es esa la compañía dirigida por Emma Frost? Ella es una de las patrocinadoras principales del instituto.

Rogue le había visto en muy pocas ocasiones. Era una mujer alta con una peculiar belleza fría, siempre utilizando vestidos blancos y muy atrevidos. Lo que ella siempre sospechó ahora lo confirmaba, John era muy inteligente.

-Sí, esa misma.

Algo desconfiada, le pregunto, -¿Cómo has conseguido todo ese dinero?

John se encogió de hombres, -Erik es un jefe generoso. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que él está más que bien gracias a las patentes de sus invenciones tecnológicas….

Ella lo interrumpió bruscamente, -No quiero oír nada más.

La realidad era toda una intrusa. Dios, cómo ella la odiaba, emergiendo después de todo lo que ella compartió con él. Ella deseaba que, por una vez en su vida, permaneciera lejos por siempre. Pero eso era como pedirle a Logan que se afeitara toda su rostro.

-Marie, por favor. No hagas esto. - el captó su cambio repentino.

Ella sabía en que se adentraba, conociendo que era John y cuál era su afiliación. Mas no daría marcha atrás; ella lo amaba demasiado y aceptaría todo lo que le ofrecía. Nunca lamentaría cada momento que pudiese compartir con él, siempre con el temor de que tal vez ese sería el último…

-Marie, hablamos de esto. Dijiste que me aceptabas, sabiendo bien quién soy y lo que hago.

Sus ojos marrones miraron fijamente esos ojos tempestuosos, sintiéndose ahogarse en ellos. Sí, ella lo amaba tanto que sentía su corazón partirse en dos. Ella no podría ser sensible con lo que a él respectaba; donde el corazón ordenaba no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. -Sí, lo hice… y aun lo hago. - su labio inferior tembló levemente, -Me asusta perderte.

-Y no me perderás, bebé.

Oh, Dios, cómo ella quiso creerle. Ella quería de verdad creerle.

-Hagamos algo. Comencemos la mañana de nuevo.

Él la coloco con delicadeza a su lado para luego dejarse caer sobre la almohada, fingiendo dormir. El más diminuto rastro de una sonrisa estaba en esos labios que parecían siempre tener un puchero. Rogue sonrió; presentía que nunca se aburriría junto a él. Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa creció, -Buenos dias, bebé.

-Buenos días. - era contagiosa la picardía del momento, -¿Durmió bien, Sr. Allerdyce?

-Nunca como anoche. ¿Y usted, señora Allerdyce?

Su corazón hizo una pirueta en el pecho; todavía se regocijaba al escuchar su nuevo título. Señora Marie Allerdyce.

-La mejor noche de mi vida.

John tomó su mano y sintió el tirón de su mutación, mas, sin embargo, no la dejó ir. Besó el anillo femenino con ternura sintiéndose abrumado por lo que representaba. Ella le pertenecía y él, a su vez, le pertenecía a ella. No permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ambos. Moriría antes que ver ese enlace sagrado roto…

-x-

**Mas notitas -je!- **Les pido disculpa por subir este fic tarde, pero es que entre mi computadora y la linea de internet, que mucho trabajo me dieron! . Estuve casi una semana que no me queria subir la computadora. Argh!!! Y luego el internet fastidiando. Sobre el one shot, estoy muy consciente de que da pie a hacerle una continuacion, pero estoy tratando de escribir para Materiales Flamables y Peligrosos -a ver si por fin lo termino. Espero que esto sea muy buenas noticias para varios de mi lectores, -muy en especial Tarik. ;p


End file.
